The Last Horcrux
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Harry was out, destroying Horcruxes one by one. Thus, Voldemort needs a new Horcrux. What could be better than a newborn baby of Remus Lupin? Chapter 3 is up! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** *smile sheepishly* Hehehe. Yo. I know you guys probably mad with me when I deleted this story and I'm feel so terrible after I did that. I'm so so sorry about that, really. But, hey! Here I am with this story again! Yep. I made changes for this story, but not much. So… enjoy this revise version of 'The Last Horcrux' *I know. Crappy title, but I can't find anything else*.

**WARNING:** this story will contain SLASH! So, for you who don't like slash, hit the back button, NOW!! ... ... good.

there are also some sexual tension going around Voldemort and Remus. So, you, who offended to read Remus with pervert!Voldemort, please hit the back button too, thank you.

Plus, this story is un-beta-ed, so please forgive for some grammar error or spelling error. So... anyone who want to be my beta, please tell me!

**DISCLAIMER: **none of mine. Characters and settings belong to JK Rowling. Except the plot I own it! Muahahahahaha! *ehm*

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

…

Lupin's face drained of color. The temperature in the kitchen might have dropped ten degrees. Ron stared around the room as though he had been bidden to memorize it, while Hermione's eyes swiveled backwards and forwards from Harry to Lupin.

"You don't understand," said Lupin at last.

"Explain, then," said Harry.

Lupin swallowed.

"I – I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgment and I have regretted it very much ever since."

"I see," said Harry, "so you're just going to dump her and the kid and run off with us?"

Lupin sprang to his feet: his chair toppled over backwards, and he glared at them so fiercely that Harry saw, for the first time ever, the shadow of the wolf upon his human face.

"Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and my unborn child? I should never have married her, I've made her an outcast!"

Lupin kicked aside the chair he had overturned.

"You have only ever seen me amongst the Order, or under Dumbledore's protection at Hogwarts! You don't know how most of the wizarding world sees creatures like me! When they know of my affliction, they can barely talk to me! Don't you see what I've done? Even her own family is disgusted by our marriage, what parents want their only daughter to marry a werewolf? And the child – the child – "

Lupin actually seized handfuls of his won hair; he looked quite deranged.

"My kind don't' usually breed! It will be like me, I'm convinced of it – how can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my won condition to an innocent child? And if, by some miracle, it is not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father of whom it must always be ashamed!"

"Remus!" whispered Hermione, tears in her eyes. "Don't say that – how could any child be ashamed of you?"

"Oh, I don't know, Hermione," said Harry, "I'd be pretty ashamed of him."

Harry did not know where his rage was coming from, but it had propelled him to his feet too. Lupin looked as though Harry had hit him.

"If the new regime thinks Muggle-borns are bad," Harry said, "what will they do to a half-werewolf whose father's in the Order? My father died trying to protect my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with us?"

"How – how dare you?" said Lupin. "This is not about the desire for – for danger or personal glory – how dare you suggest such a –"

"I think you're feeling a bit of a daredevil," Harry said. "You fancy stepping into Sirius's shoes –"

"Harry no!" Hermione begged him, but he continued to glare into Lupin's livid face.

"I'd never have believed this," Harry said. "The man who taught me to fight Dementors – a coward."

Lupin drew his wand so fast that Harry had barely reached for his own; there was a loud of bang and he felt himself flying backwards as if punched; as he slammed into the kitchen wall and slid to the floor, he glimpsed the tail of Lupin's cloak disappearing round the door.

-Taken from 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows', page 175-176, Bloomsbury edition-

* * *

Remus slammed the door of Grimmauld Place in anger. Harry's words kept swimming inside his head, taking note of every word and tone Harry had used to him at the kitchen. He knew that he shouldn't hexing Harry for what the boy just said, but Harry's words felt so true. He knew what Harry said was right, that he was a coward for leaving Tonks and the baby just because he was afraid that the baby would be like him, and that he will make his family become an outcast.

He placed his wand back to his belt and walked away from the doorsteps of Grimmauld Place. Remus cocked his head toward the door, feeling sorry for what he had done to both Harry and Tonks, and the unborn child. He sighed, trying to diminish his anger and started to walk to the nearest park to Apparate. His mind still swum to what happen between him and Harry, he didn't even see a hooded figure approached him and he stumbled over the stranger.

"I'm so sorry, Sir…" Remus said, apologetically. He stood up first and helped the stranger to his feet. When Remus heaved the hooded figure, he felt like he smelled something familiar. Something that made him shuddered in fear.

"I'm okay." said the stranger with a harsh voice that sounded so familiar in Remus's ears. While the stranger cleaned out the dust on his ripped-jeans and dark blue jacket, Remus tried to see the man's face. But he couldn't. The hood of the jacket covered it perfectly. Suddenly, fear consumed him. He felt like something bad would happen if he stayed there a minute longer. Believing in his instinct, Remus started to walk away, but something held his wrist tightly. Remus turned over and surprised to see the stranger holding his wrist.

"Sir, could you please let me go?" Remus asked politely to the stranger. He tried to pull out his hand from the stranger's grip, but it was useless. The harder Remus tried to break free from the stranger's grip, the tighter he held Remus's wrist. "I know it was my fault, but can you just forgive me about it?" Remus yelled - half annoyed with the stranger's behavior. But, the stranger didn't release it. "Hey, I already said I'm sorry! What is your problem?!"

The stranger smirked when he heard Remus outburst.

"You don't recognize me, pup?" The stranger asked. His free hand reached up to let down the hood, revealing a smirking face with scars crisscrossing the aging face. The face of person Remus had been ran away this past year. The face of the werewolf leader. Remus's eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Missed me, pup?" Fenrir Greyback said, smirking.

"It couldn't be…? How…?" Remus stuttered.

"We followed you." There came another familiar voice. This one, Remus considered, belong to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy appeared from the nearest corner; clad in black cloak that Remus recognized as the Death Eater's cloak. "We've been following you since you left your house, Lupin." Lucius said, approaching Remus whom started to struggle against Greyback's grip.

"What do you want from me?" Remus asked in exasperation.

"We don't want anything from you." answered Lucius. "It is our Master who want something from you, Lupin."

'Voldemort? What does the Dark Lord want from a werewolf like Remus? If he tried to make Remus as his followers, he had try that once and failed dismally.' Remus thought. 'I have to get away from here…' Remus's free hand started to creep along his belt. He could feel his wand from the tip of his finger and ready to pull it out.

"I won't do that if I were you, Lupin." Lucius said, coldly. His own wand was pointing directly to Remus's face, right between his eyes. "Now, be a good boy and we won't hurt you." Lucius smirked. He walked around Remus with his wand still pointing at Remus.

"If you think that I will allow you to bring me to Voldemort, then you are wrong!" Again, Remus tried to pull out his hand from Greyback. He even ignored Lucius's wand threat by snatching for his own. He was aiming for Lucius's shocked figure.

"You make me to do this, pup." Remus heard Greyback muttered. Less then a second later, Greyback launched a punch right to Remus's face. Remus felt dizziness and could taste blood in his mouth, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Remus Lupin opened his eyes slowly. He groaned when he felt pain around his jaw. It felt like someone had ripped it away from his mouth. His head was still spinning in pain. He could feel his blood trickling down from the corner of his lips to his jaw line. Remus tried to wipe clean the blood with his backhand, but realized that he couldn't move it. He couldn't move his right or his left hand.

He blinked rapidly to clear his vision. The dim-lighted room made it worse for him to see clearer. After he had control over his brain and mind, he looked down to where he sat, and then he groaned again.

Remus Lupin was sitting on an armchair. His wrists were bound tightly behind his back. His ankles was tied together securely, and the bond was tied again to the chair legs to make sure that he couldn't lift up or drag his feet.

"Great…" Remus muttered under his breath, cursing his clumsiness for being caught like that. He also cursed his encounter with Harry at Grimmauld Place. That foolish argument made his anger took control over his body, making Remus Lupin - the man who could control his mind in any kind of situation – caught. That was fatal, especially for someone like Remus who joined the Order. He knew that some Death Eaters had been tailing him before he reached Grimmauld Place. He never imagined that he was fool enough to be caught.

"Wake up already, wolf?"

Remus jerked his head to the source of sound, right behind his chair. He knew that voice. He had been dealing with the owner since last year when he was working underground, living with the werewolf for the Order of the Phoenix. The one who had tried to turn him to the Dark side.

"What do you want now, Voldemort?" Remus asked. His voice was shaking a bit, though he tried to preserve it. "If you're trying to recruit me to your side, then I'll say you better kill me now because I wouldn't join you." Remus added.

"No. I have no longer the passion to recruit you." answered the Dark Lord. He approached Remus with Nagini tailing behind him, hissing dangerously. Voldemort rested his arm on the Remus's right shoulder. His right hand sneaked to Remus's jaw line and forced him to look straight at the Dark Lord's eyes. Voldemort smiled. "Though, it still tempts me every time I see you."

Remus pulled out from Voldemort's hand, looking at the floor under his chair. He could see Nagini crawling around his chair and curled right beside his tied feet.

"I have a request for you." Voldemort said, now sitting on a chair opposite to Remus. He smiled evilly. "I'm so sure that you'll approve to my request, Mr. Lupin."

"I decline." Remus said.

Voldemort gave Remus a raspy laughter. "I haven't told you about my request, Lupin."

"I know. I decline to any of your request. Just kill me now." Remus replied. His face showed no expression. He was ready to die.

"Now, now." Voldemort flicked his wand and a coffee table with wine and two glasses of wine appeared. He took one of the glasses and filled it with the wine. He swirled his glass in his hand with his eyes glued on Remus, making the lycanthropy felt uncomfortable. The Dark Lord sipped his wine and said, "I have a request and it is only you who could approve it."

Remus opened his mouth to give Voldemort the same retort, but he cut him.

"It's about my Horcruxes." Voldemort said.

Remus frowned. What the hell is Horcruxes?

"You don't know about Horcrux?" Voldemort asked, earning a head shook from Remus. Voldemort snorted. "I thought that Potter boy had told you. Well…" Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue, telling Nagini to come closer. The snake obediently crawled to its master and curled up on Voldemort's lap.

"Horcrux is a thing that I could use as the 'container' to part of my soul." Voldemort explained to Remus. "It could be anything, but most of my Horcruxes coming from the ancient era and have a very strong magical aura in it. It keeps me alive even though you killed me repeatedly." Voldemort eyes gleamed in anger and revenge. "Unfortunately, Harry Potter knew about my Horcruxes and with his friends's assistance, he went to destroy the remaining Horcruxes." He sipped his wine once more and continued. "He and Dumbledore had destroyed two of my Horcruxes." The Dark Lord, consumed by his anger, threw his wine glass to the wall, crashing it into pieces.

"Why are you telling me this?" Remus asked.

Voldemort's eyes darted back to Remus from the wall. "I need Horcrux."

Remus gave Voldemort a dry laugh. "I don't have anything historical or magical at my house. You could check it if you want. You'll find nothing." Remus took a deep breath and said, "Now, I think this chat is over. Will you finish my life?"

Voldemort shook his head. "It doesn't have to be a dead thing. It could be a living thing too." Voldemort looked at Remus's eyes meaningfully with a smirk played on his lips.

"What? You want me to be your Horcrux?! I better be dying than to be your Horcrux!!" spat Remus. His hands straightened from his bonds, trying to release himself from the chair.

Voldemort waved his hand easily as he poured another wine. "No. You're too old to be my Horcrux. I need something fresh. A fresh meat." He grinned evilly toward Remus. "How is your wife, Lupin?"

Remus's eyes widen as the mention of Tonks. "Leave my wife alone." Remus hissed dangerously between his greeted teeth and his eyes flashed with dangerous spark. He straightened his wrists and feet from its bonds. "I promise I'll kill you if you touch her!"

Voldemort snorted in amusement. "No. I don't want your wife too. I want what she's been carrying on this past few months."

"No!!" Remus screamed as he realized what Voldemort mean. It was the baby. "Not my baby! Please, not my baby, please…"

"I want it, Lupin. Your baby is the combination of two greatest wizarding families. It will have Blacks and Lupins blood in it and the baby will posses a great power than you can ever imagine!"

Remus shook his head, trying not to hear what Voldemort said.

"I want it as my newest Horcrux."

"NO!!" Remus yelled. His body was shaking from anger. "Don't you dare touch my family with those filthy hands of yours! Touch them and I'll promise I'll kill you! I'll tear you into pieces!!"

"Hmh… You never showed me your anger before. See…" Voldemort rose from his sit, making Nagini who curled up on his lap fell to the floor with soft thump. Voldemort walked closer to Remus. The Dark Lord bent down until his eyes met Remus's in a same level. "This is the deal. You keep refusing to give your baby to me and I'll kill you and your family, or just give me the damn baby and I'll let your family live."

"No, don't kill them…" Remus begged, half whispering.

"I will if you keep refusing. I'll kill them just like I killed your whole family, Lupin."

Remus gulped. He remembered it too well when Voldemort killed his family and burnt down their house. He remembered James and Sirius held him not to go to the fire to rescue his parents and his cousins. He remembered when he cried his heart out on Lily's shoulder. He remembered the pain of his first transformation after the assassination of Lupin family. He remembered those too well.

"Just kill me now…" He whispered slowly.

"I want your baby, Lupin." Voldemort hissed dangerously. "You can keep that little mutt. I just want to put some part of my soul into it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Take me instead."

Voldemort blinked. He scoffed. "You? I told you before that you are too old to be my Horcrux. My Horcrux should be younger than three years to complete the transforming ritual." Voldemort stood up and turned around, his back on Remus.

"Then I'll do anything you want me to do!" Remus snapped desperately. "Anything…"

Voldemort head tilted. He smirked. "Anything, you said?"

"Yes. Anything, but please, leave my family alone." begged Remus.

Voldemort turned his body, facing Remus. He was tapping his chin with his finger-point, smirking. He came closer to Remus, bending down to him. His hands slowly reached up Remus's golden brown hair. The Dark Lord then yanked Remus's head, earning a gasp from the werewolf.

"That was quite…" Voldemort bent down deeper to Remus and licked up Remus's neck. Without loosened his grip on Remus's hair, he moved his head up to Remus left ear. "… tempting offer…" The Dark Lord licked the shell of Remus's ear and nipped the earlobe. Voldemort smirked, standing straight with his hand still gripping on Remus hair. His other hand sneaked up to Remus chin and kept it steady. "… Mr. Lupin." He said whilst bending over Remus. Knowing what will happen; Remus pursed his lips and shut his eyes. He didn't dare to see what would happen next. A second later, Remus felt the Dark Lord's tongue roaming on his lips, licking every part, corner, and curve of Remus's lips. Voldemort licked the blood and sucked it away from Remus's lips.

Finally, the Dark Lord released Remus's hair. He looked down at Remus and smirked lustfully. He turned around and said, "I still want your baby, though."

"I'll do anything! Anything you want!" Remus said. "You want me to leave the Order and the Light side, I'll do it! You want me to be your Death Eater, I'll do it! You want me to betray my friends, I'll do it! You want me to…"

"Be my whore?" Voldemort said, looking at Remus from his back. The same lustful smirk played on his snake-like face.

Remus swallowed hard. He looked down to the floor, trying not to see the dangerous gleam in Voldemort's eyes. Slowly, with a soft whisper, Remus said, "… I'll do it." His eyes still darted away from Voldemort in embarrassment and defeated. "I'll do anything you want, but please, don't hurt my family…"

"I still want your baby."

"I…!" Remus lifted up his head, looking at Voldemort and trying to debate with him, but the Dark Lord raised his hand and the werewolf dropped silence.

The Dark Lord tapped his fingers on the coffee table next to him. "It seems that you will not change your mind, are you, Lupin?" Lord Voldemort walked to the nearest bookcase and picked a large book, covered with dark leather cover. It was dusty and old. Some of the pages were thorn apart from the book and the rest was looking fragile.

"I've learn a lot about dark magic in this book." Voldemort told Lupin. He ran his slender fingers along the cover and opened it. "Some spells, charms, and potions which write in this book still remain a mystery to the magic world. Some is very dark and dangerous and some is quite helpful." He turned the ancient pages, stopped at a spell, and smiled. "Ah. This could help you, Mr. Lupin."

Voldemort turned his back. With that book in his right hand, he looked at the werewolf. "I knew that you are worry about the baby. You are worry and afraid that the infant will be a werewolf like you." He walked, approaching Remus who remained mute.

"I can help you about that." The Dark Lord said. "I can make your baby immune to the werewolf blood."

Remus's eyes widen when he heard what Voldemort just said. "You… you can do that?" He stuttered, looking at Voldemort in disbelieved. "How…?"

"I told you this book can help you solve your problem." Voldemort wiggled the book with pride. He putted the book beside his wine glass on the coffee table and sat himself on the same chair opposite Remus. "Here's the deal. I'll cast this charm over your unborn baby and it will make it immune to the werewolf's blood. As for my reward, I want it to be my Horcrux."

Remus bit his lower lips. Voldemort's offer was so tempting to him. He was so afraid about his baby condition and stuff.

"I must tell you that you didn't loose anything, Lupin. Beside, you're the one who will gain benefit here. You can have your baby. A healthy and normal baby, not a werewolf cub."

"I… can't." Remus spoke. "I can't do that."

"You can't? You rejected my offer?" Voldemort hissed dangerously at Remus. He shrugged and said, "Well, guess I'll tell my Death Eaters to kill your family." He stood up and walked to the large wooden door. He turned his head toward Remus. "I'm going to take your wife here and you can watch her suffer, and so does the baby."

"W… Wait." Remus croaked voice made the Dark Lord smiled in victory and turned his body, looking at Remus. "Don't kill them…" The werewolf spoke in a shaky voice. "I'll… I'll do what you want. Save my baby and you can have it…"

"Good!" Voldemort said, almost jumping for his joy. He quickly approached in front of Remus and took a silver dagger, making Remus felt sick. The Dark Lord cut the rope, which held Remus's wrists, ignoring Remus who hissed in pain as the dagger burnt his skin.

Voldemort took one of Remus's hand in his own, while the other hand held his wand, pointing at their hands. "I think," He said. "An Unbreakable Vow is necessary."

"Will you, Remus John Lupin, give your unborn child to me, Tom Marvolo Riddle, known as Lord Voldemort, as my seventh Horcrux as soon as it birth as my reward for making it immune to the lycanthrope?" Voldemort tighten his grip around Remus's hand, making the younger wizard winced.

"I... I will." Remus replied with a small voice. He still couldn't believe it that he made an Unbreakable Vow with Voldemort about his baby. The baby that he barely even knew a girl or a boy, or picked up a name for it.

A thin tongue of flame erupted from the tip of Voldemort's wand, encircling around their clasped hands in a glowing red chain. The red flame flashed when Voldemort vocal another chanting, and when he was finished, the red flame was sipping into their hands and vanished.

Voldemort released Remus's hand. His red eyes glued at Remus who sat there in silent, trying to avoid the Slytherin's eyes. Voldemort bent down, placing his fingers under Remus's chin and forced it up. Seeing the fear and defeat in the werewolf's eyes gave the Dark Lord a pleasure.

"Now, shall we go to your house?" The Dark Lord said with a smirk played on his face. "I have a baby to heal."

* * *

**A/N: **There! What do you think? Should I continue this story or not? Tell me your opinion by sending me a review, or reviews!! And don't worry. I will finish this story, because I have holiday for 3 months.

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:** We'll go to the '19 years later', when Teddy starting to get headache and nightmare, making Harry Potter, his godfather, worried to death. Plus, a break out from Azkaban by an old enemy and this enemy is looking for Teddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here is my newest chapter!! Have a nice reading!!

**DISCLAIMER: **Mine. In my dream. Of course not! Still belongs to JK Rowling.

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER: **Remus had a deal with Voldemort. The Dark Lord wanted a new Horcrux and Remus wanted his child to be immune to the werewolf blood. And so, Teddy Lupin is Voldemort's Horcrux.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**

* * *

**

The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe… and he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions… not anger… that was for weaker souls than he… but triumph, yes… he had waited for this, he had hoped for it…

"Nice costume, Mister!"

He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: then the child turned and ran away… beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand… one simple movement and the child would never reach his mother… but unnecessary, quite unnecessary…

And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet… and he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it…

They had not drawn the curtains, he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall, black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of coloured smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pyjamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist…

A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long, dark red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning…

The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open.

He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand…

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"

Hold him off, without a wand in his hand!... he laughed before casting the curse…

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut…

He could hear her screaming from the upper floor trapped, but as long as she was sensible she, at least, had nothing to fear… he climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in… she had no wand upon her either… how stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments…

He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand… and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the cot behind her and threw her arms wide, as id this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead…

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"

"Not Harry, please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –"

"Stand aside – stand aside, girl –"

He could have forced her away from the cot, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all…

The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time: he could stand, clutching the bars of his cot, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his mother would pop up any moment, laughing –

He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The child began to cry: it had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones' whining in the orphanage –

"Avada Kedavra!"

- taken from 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' page 280-282, Bloomsbury edition-

* * *

A pair of golden eyes snapped open, followed with a harsh panting from the young man laid on the four-poster bed. A hand reached up to wipe the sweat, which running down the young man's forehead. His black, streaked with golden locks, hair flatted to his face and pillow. The young man closed his eyes once more and took a deep breath, trying to gain his composure after having that nightmare, which gave him a great headache. He took another deep breath as a final state then he stood up from his bed to his private bathroom. He tousled his black – or golden – hair, making it look a little bit messier than before. He groaned.

"Merlin… How I hate this hair so much…" muttered Teddy Lupin. He started to concentrate to his hair, and slowly his hair turned into a bright color of brown. He sighed in relief. "Better." He was brushing his teeth while waiting for the hot water to fill up the bathtub. He looked up to the clock, groaned, and hurriedly turned off the hot water.

"I'm late! She's going to kill me…" He grabbed his towel and entered the shower room.

It was the fastest bath Teddy ever takes. It took five minutes of his life that morning to take a bath, followed with changing his pajamas into a pair of black trousers and a blue sea colored shirt, then he grabbed his black robe and his bag. Teddy had to stop by at Auror's headquarter, though he was having a weekend.

Teddy was heading downstairs when his grandmother, Andromeda, started to call his name from the dinning room.

"I'm here." Teddy said, dropping his bag to the dinning table and sat himself on the chair. He fixed his tie, while Andromeda offered him a coffee or tea.

"Uummm… I guess coffee."

Before Andromeda could fill Teddy's mug with coffee, the metamorphmagus said, "No. Make it tea." Andromeda shrugged and accio-ed the teapot, but before she dropped a single tea into Teddy's mug, her only grandson shook his head.

"No, no, no, no. I need coffee. Make it coffee. I'm in desperate need of coffee." He mumbled with his hands still struggling to fix his tie. He threw his arms in the air desperately. "I'm late and I can't fix this damn tie!!" He yelled in exasperation.

Andromeda sighed and smiled. She putted away the teapot she'd been carrying on and started to do Teddy's tie. "I know being an Auror is hard, but you shouldn't aggravate like this. Take your mother as an example." She patted Teddy's head lightly when she finished doing his tie. "There. Now, coffee or tea?"

"Coffee." Teddy said, smiling.

"You said you're late." muttered Andromeda while she poured coffee into Teddy's mug. She looked up from Teddy's mug and frowned. "I thought you are having a free period?" She asked the young metamorphmagus.

Teddy took his mug, which filled with black coffee. "I have an unsolved case." He sipped the coffee and placed the mug on the table. "Plus, I have someone to meet at the train station." Teddy diverted his eyes to the large grandfather clock in the hallway. "And this person will kill me if I late." He took a piece of toast, kissing his grandmother's cheek while munching on the toast. "Bye, granny." He dashed out of the dinning table with his bag dangling on his left shoulder.

"Teddy!" called Andromeda when Teddy was ready to open the front door. "You forgot your car key!" She threw the car key to her grandson.

Teddy caught the key, yelled back a "Thanks Grandma!" as he turned around, and closed the door.

* * *

After Teddy had parked his car, he entered the King's Cross Station, half running. He looked over to his wristwatch over and over again. It was almost eleven o'clock. He was going to miss the train to Hogwarts. Teddy groaned as he ran to the platform 9¾ where the Hogwarts Express awaited. Teddy took a deep breath as the wall between platform three and four was getting closer. He closed his eyes, preparing for a crash, but it didn't happen. He opened his eyes and found out he was standing on platform 9¾.

Teddy checked his watch once more and sighed in relieve when he knew that he had ten minutes left before the train set off. He looked around to find the person he'd been looking for. A certain woman with long and shiny silver hair.

'Don't forget to mention it is so soft.' Teddy thought to himself, a small smile played on his face.

Teddy was looking around the crowd in panic. He lost three minutes and he still hadn't find her. 'Great. She'll be mad with…' Suddenly, he couldn't anything but black.

"What the…?" Teddy released himself from the stranger's grasp and turned around. He found himself stood face to face with, the one and only, Victoire Weasley. The said blonde was giggling.

"Surprise, Mr. Lupin?" She said when she saw Teddy's expression.

Teddy sighed. "I thought I was late..."

Victoire threw her hands around Teddy's neck, pulling the young man closer to her and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Do you really think that I will get on that damn train before I say goodbye to my only boyfriend?" She gave him another chaste kiss. "Besides, this will be my last year at Hogwarts, so I'm sure you have something to say to me before we meet again at holiday." She looked up at Teddy with her bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Not really." Teddy spoke as he circled his arms around Victoire's waist. He pulled her closer, so close that made them could feel the other's warm breath hitting their flush faces. Teddy, whose hair had changed into a bright color of violet, kissed the part Veela deeply. His hands went up and down, caressing Victoire's back while Victoire was moaning with delight. Their tongues moved together, circling each other's mouth.

Suddenly, Teddy pulled out. He stepped back from Victoire with his hand touching his forehead.

"Ted? What's up?" asked Victoire in concern voice. "Are you okay?"

"It… it just… headache…" Teddy replied. His eyes were shut, trying to preserve the pain. He opened his eyes slowly, meeting Victoire's worried eyes. He smiled and patted her bright hair. "I'm okay. It's just my usual headaches."

"You had your first headache when you were five years old." muttered Victoire, still looking at Teddy worriedly. "You always had some headaches everyday. Are you sure you are okay? Have you checked your head to St. Mungo's?"

Teddy chuckled and took Victoire's hands in his own, kissing it affectionately. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm an Auror, you know. I can take care of myself." Teddy used his cocky look on Victoire.

Victoire giggled and punched Teddy's chest softly. "You are an arrogant little jerk." teased Victoire.

"But you love this jerk." Teddy gave her the smuggest smile he had, whilst he bent down and kissed her once more.

"I KNEW IT!!"

Both Teddy and Victoire pulled out and looked around to find a startled James Sirius Potter. That forth year student's mouth was hanging loose.

"Jimmy…" Teddy spoke. "It's nothing like you ever think! I just want to see her off, that's it!"

"I knew there must be something going on between you two." said James, ignoring what Teddy just said. His eyes sparkled with some mischievous glints. "I knew it since you stayed at my house! I just knew it!" James took a deep breath and smiled. "Merlin… Am I good or what?"

"Idiot, buggering pest, perhaps?" added Victoire, barely audible. Only she and Teddy could hear her.

James snapped his fingers and said, "I'm going to tell everyone! I can figure how they will react." Before Teddy or Victoire said anything, James was dashing back to his parents to tell the good news.

"… And he supposed to be my favorite cousin?" Victoire said, deadpan.

The whistle of Hogwarts Express was blowing, signing its passengers to get onboard. Students started to get inside the train, while their parents waving goodbye to them.

"Oops. Time to go. Bye, Ted." The part-Veela hugged Teddy for the last time and kissed him passionately before went onboard.

"Promise me you'll write some letter for me?" asked Teddy a little bit louder so Victoire could hear him between the sounds of train's engine.

Victoire nodded. "Will you promise to me that you'll be okay? You should tell Uncle Harry about your headaches."

"I'll be fine, Vic. I promise you." Teddy said, waving goodbye to Victoire.

The train was getting faster and faster. The smoke was getting thicker too, making Victoire or Teddy couldn't see each other's face clearly. When the smoke was quiet clear, the train was already gone.

Teddy looked longingly to a tiny spot of Hogwarts Express from afar. "Wish that I could…" Before Teddy could finish his sentence, a nightmare started to play inside his head.

* * *

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely -?"

Teddy opened his eyes slowly and found out that he stood in an old shred house. It was more like a shack. He never had been to a place like that. 'Surely no one live here. Where is this anyway?'

Teddy looked down to something he'd been holding and realized that something was a wand. 'Weird. This is not my wand. Whose wand is this?' Then, he saw that man. A man with greasy black hair and wore a black robe. 'It looked like a Death Eater's robe…' the young man thought. Teddy couldn't see the man's face for the lightning in that room was poor.

"- but there is a question, Severus. There is."

Teddy was surprise to hear his voice. It was cold and icy. Somehow, it drew shivers to his spine. 'It couldn't be my voice.' Teddy thought, confuse. 'Wait. Did this voice say 'Severus'? Isn't that Albus middle name? Severus? Taken from Severus Snape… Therefore, this man, who standing before me was Severus Snape.'

"Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?" Again, the voice spoke.

. "I – I cannot answer that, my Lord."

Teddy couldn't ignore the truth that Snape called him 'Lord'. Why would he call him 'Lord'? Teddy ruled no one. Especially not this man.

"Can't you?" Teddy looked into Snape's pale face. "My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

Now Teddy knew who own this voice and in whose body Teddy was. Teddy was inside Lord Voldemort. He convinced of it. The Dark Lord had tried to kill his godfather long time ago, but he failed. He also killed Harry's parents. He saw it in his dream this morning. He was sure that he was watching all of this from Voldemort's point of view.

"I – I have no explanation, my Lord."

Snape was not looking at Voldemort (or Teddy) now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the coiling serpent in its protective sphere.

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

Albus Dumbledore? Voldemort stole Dumbledore's wand?

Now Snape looked at Voldemort. His face was like a death mask. It was marble white and so still. When he spoke, it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes.

"My Lord – let me go to the boy – "

"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner… and I think I have the answer."

Snape did not speak.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord – "

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: but then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.

"_Kill._"

And there was a terrible scream filled up the small room.

- some points were taken from "Deathly Hallows" -

* * *

"Ted?"

Teddy felt a hand gripping on his shoulder. Teddy snapped his eyes open, turning his head sideways and found a concern face of his uncle, Draco Malfoy, and his wife, Astoria. Teddy took a deep breath and closed his eyes once more before he spoke to his uncle with smile. "Hi, Uncle Draco. Just seeing little Scorpius aboard, weren't you?"

Draco nodded. "Are you okay, Teddy?" He asked, full of concern.

"What? I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine." Teddy replied with a slight smile playing on his face. "Why do you ask?"

Draco shook his head. He patted Teddy's shoulder lightly and smiled. "Because I saw you standing here with your eyes closed and your body quivered. I thought you were about to faint or something." He putted his palm over Teddy's forehead. "You're not having cold, do you?"

Teddy chuckled. His uncle anxieties were almost right. Teddy could feel his body started to fall back while he was having his daydream. Moreover, the headache was coming again, consuming Teddy's head since he had opened his eyes. Teddy couldn't show or complain to his uncle about his headaches. It would make the blonde haired man even worrier. Now, he was trying to preserve the headache because his vision was starting to spin and fogging.

"Teddy? Draco?"

Teddy and Draco turned their heads sideways and found a man with unruly hair and glasses approached them, followed closely by three adults and two kids.

"TEDDY BEAR!!" screamed Lily Potter, the youngest children Harry had. She jumped from the ground and wrapped her small arms around the nineteen years old boy's waist.

"Hey, Lils." Teddy laughed and tousled Lily's long red hair, but his vision started to blur. He shook head to clear his vision from getting blur. 'Gosh… This headache is driving me crazy.'

Teddy looked up and found his godfather's face grinning like mad. He could see Ginny and Hermione giggling whilst Ron was grinning just like Harry. If he were not having some headache, Teddy would have laughed aloud when he saw Draco expression toward Harry and the other. His disgusted and confused expression was priceless.

"You don't have to keep it a secret anymore." Ron said, patting the metamorphmagus's back lightly. That stupid grin still plastered on his face. "We all know."

"About what?" Teddy asked, pretending to be oblivious and innocent, like a child who was caught cheating in Transfiguration exams.

"Jimmy told us that you and Victoire snogged each other." There came Lily's voice of excitement. "Are you and Vicky a lover?"

Teddy's face flushed in deep red. His hair color changed in to bright pink. "I…"

"Victoire?" repeated Draco. His brows furrowed. He snapped his head toward Teddy who still blushing uncontrollably. "Victoire Wealey? You're dating a Weasley?!"

"Hey! What's wrong with a Weasley?!" defended Ron. "Beside, she's part Veela, you know."

Draco rolled his eyes. "A Veela, an elf, a dwarf, or even an angel she's still a Weasley." His eyes darted to Teddy. "I'm sure that your grandfather wouldn't please to hear about your affair with some particular red hair. Like a Weasley for example?!" Draco scoffed, pointing toward Harry and the other with his pointy chin.

"She doesn't have a red hair, Malfoy. She has silver, almost like you, Malfoys, have." Ginny said.

"Still a Weasley…" muttered Draco.

Teddy just remained mute. He'd been ignoring this stupid conversation between the Weasleys, Potters, and Malfoys. This had been the consequences of being a family stuck between three different families. Oh, added Blacks and Lupins to the list. Teddy was too busy thinking about his headache. It was getting worst every second, making Teddy felt like million invisible men drumming his head with heavy sticks. His vision was starting to fog, followed with some flashback of his nightmare. How he watched James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents, died. A flash of giant snake planted its poisonous fangs and ripped off Severus Snape's throat, made the metamorphmagus ready to vomit. Some previous nightmare he had was starting to consume his mind too. Like how he killed an old man in a rusty mansion, or when he was standing in a graveyard, facing a younger Harry Potter. Another vision was Albus Dumbledore and Teddy, dueled at the Ministry of Magic Entrance Hall.

Teddy's breathe was getting heavier. His vision was getting blur. He couldn't control himself anymore. Another vivid flash of him killing, dueling, or meeting people. James and Lily Potter, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, a fat guy called Wormtail, Bellatrix Lestrange, the Death Eaters, Sirius Black, and many others.

There was a new flash, which Teddy never saw. He saw a man, tied to a chair. He could see a hand grabbed a fistful of golden hair belonged to the man, yanking the head, made the man's face visible in the dim-lighted room. Teddy knew that face. The face looked so familiar. He watched the man's photograph every time before he got to bed for his beauty sleep, hoping for the man and woman stood side by side in the photograph, to still alive.

The face of his father, Remus Lupin.

Teddy was so excited to see his father and to feel the older Lupin. He never saw his father's face so clearly like that, just like seeing him through a Pensive. However, there was something bothered Teddy when he saw Remus's expression. His father's expression was a mixture of fear, pain, shame, defeat, and anger. Why?

Teddy bent down to Remus's neck and tasted his father's soft skin with his tongue.

"No…"

Teddy moved his head to Remus's ear and felt his mouth nipping and nibbling the earlobe of his father's ear.

"Stop it…"

Teddy could see his father's closed eyes and a desperate tear trailed down his cheek as he bent down to lick his father's lips, tasting the blood on Remus's lips.

"Please, stop it…"

Harry and Draco darted their attention from their conversation to Teddy. The said boy was pale. He kept shaking his head desperately, with his hand clutching on his head, grabbing a fistful of his own hair, which now flashing in various colors from black to silver. The metamophmagus had his back against the cold stonewall.

"What happen to him?" asked Harry worriedly.

Draco shrugged and started to move closer to Teddy. Before he could speak to the boy, Teddy's body fell to the station's floor. The metamorphmagus was drifting to unconsciousness.

* * *

"He just fell to the floor? What happen with him?" asked Andromeda, panic.

"We don't know." Harry said, sitting on a chair at the waiting room of St. Mungo's Hospital. He took a glass of coffee from Ginny's hand. "He was getting paler and then he fainted."

"It's not about our quarrel, right?" Ron said, anxiously. His hands wrapped tightly around his carton glass filled with hot coffee. "He didn't freak out because Malfoy didn't approve to his relationship with Victoire, right?"

Draco smacked the back of Ron's head with his hand.

"Ouch!"

"He's not that weak and he's surely not a drama queen." Draco said, taking a sit next to Harry. "The headache he had could be the reason as why he got fainted."

"Headache?" Harry and Andromeda said together. "You mean this headache he had since he was five?" asked Harry.

Draco nodded. "I think it's getting worst."

Hermione entered the waiting room followed by Astoria. Andromeda sprung to her feet. "How is he?" She asked the two women.

"He is sleeping now." Astoria replied. "The Healer said that there's nothing to be worry about Teddy."

Everyone sighed in relieved.

"Harry!!"

Harry jerked his head up and found the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackebolt, approached him. The raven-haired man stood up followed with everyone else. "Minister, did you get my owl telling you that I have some emergency? It's about Teddy's health."

"Yea. I got that letter, Potter." Kingsley took a deep breath and said, "I'm here to inform you something."

"What?"

"It's about a prisoner in Azkaban we captured since the second war over." Kingsley lowered his voice into a whisper. "A Death Eater just escaped from Azkaban."

"What?!"

"W… Who?" asked Hermione.

"Fenrir Greyback."

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. The second chapter. I think I'll make this story into six chapters... Or maybe not. You don't have to think about how many chapter I'll write for this story. What you have to think now is how many reviews you'll send it to me. Come! I need review if you want to read the next chapter. Review. Pleeeeaaaassssseeeeeee?????? *did a puppy dog eyes*

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:** Teddy's headaches were getting worst than ever. Plus, these weird dreams he got every time he closed his eyes. Dreams that he didn't want to see, because the dreams revealed some secret about his father. A secret that Teddy, or anyone, ever knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER :** We jumped forward to 'nineteen years later', where Teddy's headaches were getting worst than he ever had. This headache now gave him the newest nightmare about his father.

**DISCLAIMER :** not mine.

**WARNING :** will contain slash, rape, and bondage. You've been warned.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**

* * *

**

Teddy's eyes fluttered open. He found himself sitting on a green cushion armchair. The armchair was sitting in the middle of a huge room with candles as its only source of light. He could see a large four posters bed near the window. The bed was color in deep green, just like the armchair he'd been sitting at, and the room itself was colored in deep green. Teddy realized that there was a snake, a huge snake, sleeping peacefully at the corner of the room.

Teddy's hand reached out for a medium size box on top of the coffee table next to his chair and quite surprise when he saw his fingers. It was long and skinny like a skeleton with its pale color. It wasn't his hand. He must be in one of his dream again and he was not being himself. Teddy could guest in whose body he was, but trying to deny it.

Teddy reached the box and fiddled with it, scanning every corner and side of the box with a wicked smile playing on his lips. Teddy's head shot up as he heard a knock on the large wooden door and a man, clad in a dark robe, entered the room. It was Remus.

"Did you called me, my Lord?" asked Remus Lupin as he bowed politely in front of Teddy.

Teddy's mouth, if he could control that body, gaped as he saw his father and heard him addressing Teddy, or anyone Teddy had been playing as, as 'my Lord'. There was some thought floating inside Teddy's mind as in whose body he was, but he tried to deny it, trying not to believe it. If his father called that man as his lord, then Remus must be one of them too…

"Ah. Mr. Lupin." A voice came out from Teddy. The voice sounded like a hissing snake. "I've been waiting for you."

"Is there something you want me to do?" asked the older Lupin.

The man gave Remus a sign to get closer and the werewolf obliged.

Teddy himself couldn't hide his joy and excitement as his father, his own father, in flesh, approached his seat. Now Teddy knew why Harry always told him that he had the same look like his father. Remus had a golden hair which illuminated by the candle, making those glisten like a real gold. Teddy never knew that his father had many scars on his young face, though he could still see Remus real face. He was quite handsome.

"For the first start, I want you to kneel."

Remus gulped. For a few second, Teddy thought that Remus would reject that order, but then the werewolf slowly knelt before the man. His head hung low, trying to avert the man's gaze. The man stood up from his chair, still carrying that box in his hands. He walked circling Remus's figure, looking down at the man knelt before him. Teddy could hear him chuckled in delight.

"Can you guess, Mr. Lupin, why I, Lord Voldemort, had called you to my private room?"

Teddy's heart leapt as he heard the Dark Lord's name.

Remus shook his head slowly. His eyes watched closely every step of Voldemort.

"I want to give you a test about your loyalty to your pack and to me." Voldemort said, answering his own question. "I have lots of questions about you, Remus. Can I call you Remus?" Remus nodded slowly as reply, making the Dark Lord smiled in pleasure. "It was quite suspicious when you suddenly came back to Greyback, begging to live amongst your fellow werewolves after so many years you tried to deny them." The Dark Lord stopped pacing around and locked his gaze to Remus. "Why?"

"I…" Remus took a deep breath before he continued with his eyes shut. "I've lost someone."

"Is that your friend? Sirius Black?"

Remus nodded. He couldn't tell the Dark Lord the exact reason as why he rejoined his old pack and gained a free access to Voldemort's Death Eaters, even a free access to the Dark Lord's chamber himself. He had to collect information as much as he could, either from Greyback or Voldemort.

Mean while, Teddy still couldn't believe that his father was once become one of Voldemort's supporter. He tried to remember everything Harry and his grandmother ever told him about his father, but he found none of them ever told him that his father was a Death Eater or Voldemort's follower. Teddy's mind was screaming in denial when he saw Remus knelt down in front of the Dark Lord like that. Remus was a werewolf, but he wasn't a traitor as long as Teddy knew.

"So you came here because you have no one else to go?"

Remus nodded.

Voldemort laughed and said, "That's why I don't want to have a close friend. They make us weak when they leave us alone." Voldemort sat himself back to his previous armchair, throwing an eerie smile toward Remus who still knelt in front of him. "Welcome to your pack, Remus. You should know from the beginning that creature like you cannot live with human. You came to the right place."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"To show me that you are loyal to me, I want you to obey my orders. Is that clear, Remus?"

Remus nodded once more. He reminded himself that he did that for the sake of the Order and Dumbledore, nothing more.

Voldemort threw the box to Remus who caught it quickly in surprise and confusion. "It's a gift for you. You can call it a welcoming gift." Voldemort smirked. "I never gave my Death Eaters or my other followers a gift. You are the lucky number one who receives a gift from me." Voldemort watched Remus who was holding and eyeing the box carefully. "Open it."

Slowly, Remus opened the box and prepared himself for surprise. Perhaps something gross or eerie was inside that box, no one knew. When the inside of the box finally revealed, Remus watched it with his eyebrows furrowed. He looked up at the Dark Lord who gave Remus a strange smirked. Remus looked back and forth from Voldemort to the thing inside the box. "My Lord, you gave me…"

"A dog collar. Yes." continued Voldemort with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "I'm sure it will fit you perfectly. The contrast of your hair and eyes color and its color will look wonderful. Beside, it was made from the finest dragon skin."

"But…" Remus took the collar from the box. "Why are you giving me a collar?"

"I told you before that I'm going to give you a test as a measure about your loyalty." Voldemort once again rose to his feet. He grabbed a fistful of Remus's golden hair, earning a gasp from the werewolf. Voldemort forced Remus to his feet using Remus's hair, while Teddy screamed and begged Voldemort to stop hurting Remus. When Remus gained his balance with his two legs, Voldemort drew his face closer to his, with the Dark Lord's hand still grabbed his hair.

"Wear it." Voldemort commanded.

Reluctantly, Remus put on the collar around his neck. Voldemort smiled in delight and released Remus's hair. He sat back to his armchair. "From now on, when you wear that collar I want you to call me 'master'. Is that clear, Remus?"

"Yes, my L… Master." replied Remus. He did not dare to see the Dark Lord's eyes, for he was too embarrassed with his situation.

Voldemort moaned in pleasure as he heard Remus called him 'master'. "Good." He smiled. It was a strange smile. Not an evil smile he used every time he smile, but something mixed in it. Something like… lust. Voldemort's next order made Remus convince on what Voldemort intended to do to him.

"Strip."

Remus's eyes widen in shock, so did Teddy. "What?! You want me to…"

"Strip. Now."

"I… I won't! I won't do that!"

Teddy sighed in relieved when Remus declined Voldemort's order. He didn't want to see his father stripping for him.

Voldemort gave Remus his deathly glare, making the younger wizard shivered in sudden fear. "You shouldn't disobey my order." He said, coldly. "I will have what I want! If you still refuse to do it by yourself, then I'll do it! Which one do you choose? You do it by yourself, or I have to do it for you?"

"I…" For once, Remus thought to get away from that room at that moment. He thought about refusing to strip in front of this sick lord, but then he remembered about his mission. His mission was getting information as much as he could about Voldemort movement. He was so this close in getting information from Voldemort himself. He didn't want the rest of the Order to be disappointed if he stepped back.

He took a deep breath and tried to ignore his redden face. He took off his robe slowly, letting it down his thin figure and it fell to the floor in a soft thud. Voldemort straighten his back when he saw what Remus had done. He fixed his eyes to Remus, watching every single movement the werewolf made. Inside Voldemort's head, Teddy was desperately begging his father to stop it, but it was hopeless. Remus reached his tie and untied it. The tie followed the robe, piling up around Remus's feet. Remus had to brace his heart before he started to unbutton his shirt. He could feel Voldemort's eyes roaming his bare chest when he finished taking off his shirt. The Dark Lord himself moaned and grunted in pleasure when he saw the scars covering Remus's body.

"Stop." said the Dark Lord when Remus finished unbuckling his belt and started to reach for his trousers. "I will enjoy it more when I take it off by myself. Now, on your knees."

Remus obeyed his master's command without a thought. He knelt with his eyes fixed on the stone floor. He could see the Dark Lord rose from his chair once more, approaching the submissive werewolf. He took Remus's belt and tie from the pile of clothes. Voldemort placed himself behind Remus and smiled in satisfaction.

"Hands to your back." commanded Voldemort. Remus nodded and hesitantly placed both of his hands behind his back. A few second later, the werewolf could feel the skin of his belt met his skin, wrapping his wrists together. Voldemort fasten the bond once more to make sure that Remus's wrists were tied securely. He smirked, satisfied with his own work and bent down to Remus's ear. "See? Obeying my orders isn't that hard, is it?"

"Please… Please don't do this to me... I'll do anything but this…" pleaded Remus to the Dark Lord as he stood up and examined the werewolf who knelt before him. The Slytherin laughed when he heard Remus plead. He placed his finger under Remus's chin and forced the lycanthropy to look up. "Please, don't… please…" Remus begged to Voldemort.

"Sshh…" muttered the Slytherin and placed one finger upon Remus's lips, silencing him. "You don't have to worry about anything." He stroked Remus's golden locks, smelling the sweet scent of it with his eyes closed. "You smell so nice." Voldemort looked at Remus's pleading eyes with his sickening and lustful smile played on his face. "I hope that you taste nice too." He licked up a tear that fell down Remus's cheekbone.

"You don't have to do this just to see how loyal I am to you." Remus said, whilst Voldemort sneaked to his back. "I will obey your order, but please no… Hmmph!!" Remus's sentence was cut off when the strip of his own tie covered his mouth. Before Remus could know what just happened, Voldemort shoved his head down against the stone floor so hard, making the werewolf whimpered in pain. He tried to protest, but what came out from his mouth were muffled sounds, thanks for his gag.

Voldemort ran his finger, tracing Remus's spine and scars. "So beautiful…" He muttered. He reached out for Remus's trousers and took it off along with Remus's boxer in a swift movement. Voldemort positioned himself behind Remus's arse.

"… Don't…"

Voldemort yanked Remus' hair, holding it in a vice grip. Remus's breathe got faster as Voldemort whispered to his ear. "This is the test, Remus." He licked Remus's ear and nibbled his earlobe. "Will you let me fuck you or not." He looked down at Remus and smirked. "Though, you can't do anything to fight me back."

"… Stop it…"

Voldemort pinned Remus to the floor, ignoring Remus's muffled voice in protest.

"… No… Don't!!"

The Slytherin placed both of his hands on the Gryffindor's hips, making sure that the Gryffindor was in his position.

"… No!!..."

Voldemort was ready for his first thrust.

"Stop it!!"

And it began.

"NO!!"

* * *

Teddy jolted his body up into a sitting position. His breath was harsh and heavier. Cold sweat ran down his face. His hair was flashing from a different color to another, like green, pink, yellow, purple, black, golden, silver, and many more. His sweaty hand gripped tightly at the white linen blanket, while his other hand gripped on his head. His usual headache was getting on him.

"Shit!"

The door burst open. Harry entered the room, followed closely with Draco, Ginny, and Astoria. Four of them gathered quickly around Teddy's sickbed. Harry and Draco was the closest to Teddy.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming." Harry asked his godson, worriedly.

Draco placed his hands on Teddy's back and caressed the shaking boy with his hand slowly. "Sshh…" shooed Draco as he caressed Teddy's hair that turned into its normal color, black and gold. "Everything is okay, Teddy. Just go back to your sleep." Draco said to the shaking Teddy. The metamorphmagus had his hands over his face and panted heavily.

"No!" Teddy yelled to his uncle when he heard the thing about him going to sleep again. He changed look between Harry and Draco, half-begging and scared. Teddy shook his head frantically. "No. I don't want to sleep again!"

"Why? No one's gonna harm you in your dream, Teddy Bear." Harry said, trying to hide his curiosity from Teddy. He smiled and patted Teddy's head. "Go back to sleep. Draco and I will be here for you." Harry addressed Draco with his glance and the Malfoy nodded, agreeing with Harry. "Ginny and your Aunt Astoria too. Everything will be okay. I promise you."

"NO!"

Harry was shocked. Teddy never yelled at him. The face of stunned Draco Malfoy convinced Harry that Teddy never yells or even uses that kind of tone to Draco too. Something bad must had happen with Teddy during his sleep.

"No one's gonna harm me, but someone will harm my dad!!" Teddy said, half-yelling. His eyes filled with tears of anger and sadness. Teddy groaned, hands over his face. "Every time I close my eyes, I saw him suffer." He dropped his hands and Harry and Draco could see tears flowing down the heart-shaped face of Teddy. Teddy turned his head toward his godfather and locked gaze with him. His now golden eyes, filled with tears. "Why?" Teddy asked the confused Harry with hoarse voice. "Why you never tell me, both of you?" He looked over to still-stunned Draco.

"Tell you what?" Harry asked back after he gained some composure.

"That my father was a fucking Death Eater."

Harry and Draco looked at each other in confusion. They never knew that Remus Lupin was a Death Eater. Both men looked at their wives, asking for help, but the wives shook their heads in unison. Teddy scoffed in amusement when he saw the face those adults gave him. "No one's gonna tell me, then? It turns out that all of you didn't know anything about my father…"

"Teddy…" Harry started to speak to assure Teddy that he was wrong. Remus was loyal to Dumbledore and the Order. He wouldn't betray them and became Voldemort's Death Eater.

"So everything you told to me about my father is a lie!" Teddy's tone started to rise for anger. "Those stories about my heroic father were a lie you made when I asked you to tell me a story before I'm gone to bed! You faked it all because you were started to run out of story for me, isn't it?!" Teddy yelled at Harry, tears started cascading down his cheeks.

"No. Teddy, listen… You're father…"

"Remus never had been a Death Eater."

Everyone's eyes darted to the door where there stood two figures, one of the carrying a huge bouquet of black roses. They were man and woman stood side by side. They had a long silver hair just like Draco Malfoy had. Those two figures were Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa Black.

"How are you, my little grandson?" asked Lucius Malfoy with a smile playing on his thin face. He gave Harry sign to move away from his spot and took Harry's previous seat, facing the confused and angry Teddy. "When Andromeda told Narcissa that you are in hospital, we both leaved from our villa in Paris." Lucius patted Teddy's hair. "And we brought you your favorite flower. The black rose." He said, eyeing Narcissa who placing the flowers to a white vase.

"You said that my father wasn't a Death Eater." muttered Teddy, eyes plastered on Lucius's face.

"As long as I know, he wasn't. Draco, Narcissa, and I were Death Eaters, but Remus Lupin was not."

"But I saw it in my dream, that he and Voldemort…!"

"It just a dream, Teddy."

"But it seems so real…"

Lucius extended his hands and grabbed Teddy's body, drawing the boy into a tight embrace. The older Malfoy patted Teddy's hair lightly to comfort the metamorphmagus. "I know your father. He was loyal to his friends and never betrayed them. I was once Voldemort's Death Eater, even the best of them, but I never heard that he became a Death Eater too." He looked down to Teddy's watery eyes. "Though I won't lie to you that Voldemort wanted him so badly to be his Death Eater…"

"So he…"

Lucius shook his head. "Lupin never felt for Voldemort's temptation."

"But I saw him and Voldemort…" Teddy's voice shaking as his the image of his previous dream came by. "I saw him!! He and Voldemort, they…"

Lucius placed his finger upon Teddy's lips, silencing the younger man. "It's just a dream, not the truth."

"But…"

Lucius pushed Teddy down to the bed slowly and said, "Just go back to sleep. I'll assure you that everything will be okay."

Teddy shook his head with fear displayed on his now black eyes. "No… I don't want to sleep anymore! Every time I close my eyes, that dreams... those dreams just..."

"Sshh… It's okay. I'll make sure that nothing's gonna harm you. Now, sleep."

Teddy's eyes reflected uncertainty whether he should take his grandfather's order or kept ignoring to close his eyes again. For once, he thought that he was going to take the second option and ignoring his grandfather, uncle, and even his godfather's wish for he to go back to sleep. Teddy looked up to his uncle's face to a worried face of his godfather, and then he laid his eyes onto his grandfather. He didn't know why, but deep inside his heart there was something told him that he shouldn't disobey his grandfather.

Slowly, Teddy turned his body facing the window. He didn't want to see their face before he gained his beauty sleep. He was too afraid that one of them would join his father in his nightmare.

"He's sleeping. said Draco.

The door to Teddy's room was opened once more and now Ron and Hermione entered the room with a bouquet of white lily on Hermione's hands. They looked into the room, taking note on who was there. Harry, Ginny, Astoria, Draco, and… Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Ron's brows furrowed as he saw those Malfoy in pure annoyance. He walked in with his eyes still looking at Lucius suspiciously, while Hermione conjured another vase and putted the flower to the vase.

"What is he doing here?" asked Ron to Harry in whisper.

"Visiting Teddy." answered Harry. "He is his grandfather anyway."

"Sometimes I felt sorry for Teddy to have a grandfather like him. Well," Ron shrugged. "As long as he didn't poisoning Teddy with his dark thought."

Harry smiled slightly. He then caught Ron's elbow and dragging him outside the room. Before he left the room with Ron, Harry gave Hermione a sign to follow them.

They stopped in a corner five rooms away from Teddy's room. The bespectacled man turned his body and looked at his two best friends. "I'm worried about Teddy. I'm worried about his headaches."

"Headaches?" muttered Ron. "He fainted because of his headache?"

Harry nodded to Ron's question. "Draco said before Teddy was fainted, he had a headache." Harry started to pace around in circle with his brows furrowed. "Headaches. Nightmare and daydreaming. Voldemort in his almost every dream." He stooped pacing around and looked at Ron and Hermione. "Don't you think it was so strange? There are some similarities with…"

"You." continued Hermione. Her expression liked she just struck with lightning. "You mean, he…"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to think about that, but…"

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione back and forth, a little bit confused. "What? What are you people talking about? What similarities?"

"Similarities with Harry's condition." said Hermione to Ron. "When Harry was Voldemort's Horcrux."

"Oh… WHAT??"

"Ron, shush!!" Harry hissed. "I don't want to draw attention, okay?!" Harry ran a hand, brushing his messy hair in frustration. "It just…"

Ron placed his hands on Harry to comfort him. "It's okay. It just your own guess. It couldn't be right."

"But…"

"Harry, Ron was right. You worry too much." Hermione said. "Take it easy. Nothing's going to happen to Teddy. He'll be fine, we promise you."

Harry looked at his friends' face. He sighed and nodded. "Perhaps you are right. I shouldn't thinking about that, ever again."

* * *

"Three days at St. Mungo just because I fell unconscious for no reason…" muttered Teddy a little bit irritated for his own weakness. He threw his bag on the corner of his room. He just arrived from the Auror's headquarters and having the most hectic day he ever had. He had two unsolved cases before he get to the hospital, but now he had four!! Great…

"Fucking headaches…" muttered Teddy as he dropped his body on his comfortable four posters bed. He crossed his arms across his face, covering his eyes from the light. "Great. I'm having it again…" groaned the metamorphmagus as his headache kicked in again. Teddy shut his eyes to preserve the pain. The headache was getting stronger every second. Though the headache made Teddy's head ready to explode, it also brought him to sleep with another nightmare awaited him.

* * *

Teddy's eyes fluttered open, hoping to find the ceiling of his room, but alas, he did not found his room when his eyes opened. He sat on the very same green couch in the very same large room, lighted with candles, and the huge four posters bed with deep green drapes. No. He didn't have this awful dream again…

He heard the door knocked as he playing at his wand, swirled it along his long fingers. Teddy hoped it was not his father again. He was hoping for someone else. He rather see someone else got tortured than his father. Please, not his father…

But the truth sometimes was so unfair.

Teddy's heart sank as he saw his father entered the room with the same dog collar Voldemort gave to Remus on the previous dream. Teddy's heart sank deeper as he raised his hand and pointed his wand toward his father's figure and muttered a curse.

"_Crucio_!!"

The sudden attack from the Dark Lord made Remus didn't have time to defend himself from the curse. The curse hit Remus square on his chest.

Remus tried not to let a single sound escaped his lips, because it would please the Dark Lord. Voldemort would increase the tension of his curse if Remus screamed, but he also would do the same when he didn't earn what he want from his victim. He loved to hear and see them writhe in pain and agony.

Therefore, the Slytherin increased the pain he sent through his curse. Remus had his back against the nearest wall, trying not to fall to the stone floor. Remus's breathe was getting hoarser and heavier. Remus's struggles made Voldemort became infuriated. He increased the pain more and more, until Remus couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to the floor and screamed in pain. It wasn't a human scream, but something animal-like scream. The pain drove him crazy as Voldemort increased it every time he stepped closer to the werewolf who curled up on the floor, agonizing.

Finally, Voldemort took off the curse from Remus and crouched in front of his victim. He grabbed a handful of golden hair, yanking Remus's head to meet up with the snake-like eyes.

"Who is she?" Voldemort asked Remus.

"I… I don't know what you are…" Remus tried to retort Voldemort's question, but his sentence was stuck in his throat, replaced by a scream of pain as Voldemort pressed his wand and whispered '_Crucio_' once more.

"Don't play fool with me, Remus!" Voldemort hissed in anger. "Fenrir told me that she often comes to your house and stays there for a night!! Who is she!!"

"She's no one!" Remus choked out a reply. "She… she's just one of… my old friend." Remus screamed as Voldemort pressed his wand harder against Remus's soft skin. "From… From the old days. Before I… came back to you…"

Voldemort jerked Remus's head further up, earning a whimper from the younger man. "What is she doing there?!"

"She… she just worried about me. I never… came back to the Order and… no news about… me…"

"Is it true?"

"Yes… I wouldn't lie to you!"

Voldemort released Remus from his grasp and took off the curse. "Stand up." He ordered.

After gaining some strength, reluctantly, Remus stood up, panting and his legs still shaking slightly.

"You need to be punished." Voldemort spoke. "Take off all your clothes."

Remus swallowed hard as he unbuttoned his shirt after took off his robe. It took several minutes longer than the usual because of his weaken state. Last night was full moon and Voldemort's attack made him weaker.

After he finished undressing himself, Voldemort approached him with his eyes roaming on Remus scarred body. One hand inside his pocket.

"I saw new scars." The Dark Lord said, tracing his finger on a scar across Remus's bare chest. "Last night was a rough one, isn't it?"

Remus just nodded.

Voldemort sneered and pulled out something round from his pocket. A ring. "Do you know what is it?" He asked Remus with a wicked smile playing on his snake-like face.

"A… ring?" answered Remus with hesitation. There was something bothered Remus about the ring.

"What peculiar ring is it?" Voldemort asked again, but now he drew the ring closer to Remus's face. The ring made the werewolf felt sick and had the sudden urge to runaway from the ring, as far as he could. Voldemort smirked as he saw Remus's expression. "What is it?"

"A… silver ring…" Remus replied to the Dark Lord. He tried to avoid the silver ring from touching his skin.

"That's right. Do you know what I will do with this ring?"

Remus was so sure that Voldemort will put that damn ring to Remus as his punishment, but he didn't know where Voldemort would put it on him. One thing for sure, Voldemort wouldn't put it around his finger. It was too large to put around Remus's finger, even his thumbs.

Voldemort brought his silver ring closer to Remus neck until the cold ring made contact with Remus's skin. The werewolf leapt from his place with his hand touching his burnt skin where the ring connected before.

"If you tried to move away from me again, I'll double your punishment." Voldemort said, coldly.

Remus gulped, knowing what Voldemort said will come true if he kept avoiding the Dark Lord punishment. Hesitantly, Remus walked back to Voldemort, collecting his guts and preparing himself for Voldemort's punishment. Voldemort chuckled softly as he saw Remus walked to his side. "There. I told you before when you wearing this collar, you have to obey me."

Remus nodded.

Voldemort drew his silver ring further down toward Remus navel and circled it, sending a burning feeling to Remus. The Dark Lord didn't satisfied yet. He drew it down to Remus crotch and smirked. Now, Remus knew where he would put the damn silver ring.

"No!" Remus tried to move away from Voldemort, but the older wizard held his waist closer to him and gave Remus no opportunity to escape. "Please, don't… AARRGGHH!!" Remus's scream of pain filled the stone room and resonated around him. He could feel the ring being pushed up to his member and burning it. The agonizing feeling around his hips and legs made Remus almost fell to the floor if Voldemort didn't hold him.

"Please… take it off… Please…" Remus begged, panting heavily. "Please… Please… I'll never meet her again… Please take it off!!"

Voldemort didn't heed to Remus's plead. He kept the silver ring around the werewolf's now aching member. "It just the start. To the bed." Voldemort said, pushing Remus toward the huge bed.

Remus landed stomach first to the bed. Before he stood up or moved, Voldemort flicked his wand and Remus's wrists were tied together to the bed with a chain. Not just an iron chain, but solid silver. Remus screamed in agony as the chain started to burn his skin and dug deeper into the werewolf's sensitive skin as Voldemort gave another tap on the chain, binding Remus tighter to the bed. Remus knew that Voldemort won't listen to his plead, so he laid still stomach first on the bed and whimpered in pain.

Inside Voldemort's head, Teddy was screaming in anger, telling the Dark Lord to let his father go and never touch him again, ever. However, in this place, Teddy was invisible. No one could hear or see him. Therefore, his ranting was taken unheeded.

"This punishment will get over soon if you cooperate with me, Remus." Voldemort said, running a finger on the werewolf spine. "On all fours." ordered the Dark Lord.

Remus complied Voldemort request. He pulled his body up. His weight now held by his knees and elbows. Remus could see from the corner of his eyes that Voldemort waved his wand once more and two chains sneaked up to the bed and wrapped itself around Remus's ankles. Remus pursed his lips tightly before a sound could escape from his lips as the chain wrapped tighter around his ankles. Yes. It was silver chains again. Voldemort pointed his wand to the floor and the chains rooted to the floor, making Remus couldn't move his legs.

Voldemort sat on the bed and looked at Remus who was panting heavily. His wrists and ankles started to bleeding and burning. Not just the silver chains cost the werewolf's pain, but also the silver ring around the werewolf's member started to burn around it. Voldemort smiled in satisfaction as he saw this. "What a perfect punishment for someone like you. Just put silver on them, and they'll obey you what ever you want. Fascinating."

Voldemort climbed up the bed. Remus felt Voldemort's weight removed to his hands and legs. Remus tried his best to keep himself from falling down. He tried to bare his weight and the Dark Lord's weight with his aching hands and legs.

"What do you want now, werewolf?" asked Voldemort softly to Remus left ear. "Do you have anything you want me to do?"

"… Please let me go…" begged Remus, though he knew that Voldemort would ignore it.

"Not yet, my pet." Voldemort said, biting Remus's ear. "You need to be punished. Beside, I haven't have fun with you tonight."

Teddy didn't dare to see it. He never saw his father being raped like that. He tried to avoid his eyes from the scene, but since he was inside Voldemort's mind, he couldn't put his eyes to another place except his father's body. Teddy tried not to hear his father's scream of pain every time Voldemort invaded Remus's arse.

However, something changed.

As Voldemort kept thrusting in and out almost about minutes later, Remus didn't scream in agony anymore, but much to Teddy's horror, he was moaning in pleasure and need.

"No way…"

Voldemort noticed this change, so he grabbed Remus's hair and pulled the werewolf's head to the back. "What do you want now, werewolf?"

"Please, let me come." begged Remus. "Please…"

Voldemort scoffed. "Do you think I would let you come after what you have done? No. Not yet."

Teddy eyes widen as he heard his father plead. How could this monster turned on his father? And his father was begging to this psycho maniac to release him? No. This mustn't be his dad. It couldn't be.

Another thrust from the Dark Lord and another moan coming out from Remus, followed with Remus begging to Voldemort to release him, begging him to let him come and telling the Dark Lord that he couldn't hold it anymore. Teddy shook his head. If he could move his hands, he would use those to cover his ears so he couldn't hear this noise and plead his father made.

"Wake up, Teddy… Please, wake up…"

Another pleads from Remus.

"Please…"

Another thrust from Voldemort.

"Silly git… Wake up!!"

The Dark Lord reached to the silver ring.

"Please wake up…"

He pulled it down and discarded it.

"Wake… up!!"

Remus screamed of relief and ecstasy filled the room.

"WAKE UP!!"

* * *

"I just don't know what's wrong with him…" muttered Harry.

He was in his own office, having some chat with Kingsley about… well, Teddy, of course. Harry was getting worried everyday since Teddy's headache getting worst; even cost him to faint at King's Cross.

"But he's doing well as an Auror." Kingsley said, offering Harry a cup of coffee.

Harry received the cup and muttered a 'thanks' to Kingsley. He took a sip of his coffee as he remembered something very important (beside Teddy). He putted the mug on the nearest table and faced Kingsley who sat on the chair, reading the afternoon Daily Prophet. The Minister raised his eyebrows as Harry looked at him. He putted his own coffee and newspaper away.

"Do you get any information about Greyback?" asked Harry.

Kingsley shook his head.

"He had run away for three days, now…" muttered Harry. "Where do you think he would go?"

"I don't know. Not to the Malfoys. We have their house under our surveillance."

"I know. Do you… think that Greyback ran away to seek vengeance of Voldemort's enemies?" asked Harry.

"He'll come after you at the first place." Kingsley raised an eyebrow toward Harry. "You… didn't see him around your neighborhood?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I didn't see anything weird around me…"

There was a long pause and silent. Those two adult just sat there, enjoying their coffee and afternoon papers. A few second later, they heard noises coming from outside the office, making Harry stood and facing the door. Suddenly, Teddy burst in to the office.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Teddy yelled to his godfather. Tears cascaded down his face. His eyes and hair changed color in milliseconds.

Harry looked confused with Teddy's sudden outburst. "Tell you about what?"

"THAT HE WAS HIS FUCKING WHORE!!"

"Who are you talking about?" Kingsley spoke. His brows furrowed.

Teddy screamed in anger, as those adults didn't give him a quick answer. "YOU KNEW WHOM I TALKING ABOUT!!"

"Teddy, calm down…" Harry tried to calm his godson, but unfortunately, it was useless.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY FUCKING FATHER WAS VOLDEMORT'S FUCKING WHORE??"

Harry's eyes widen as he heard Teddy. He tried to process the question Teddy had given to him. Harry couldn't process it fast, for he was too shock to hear his godson's question. Who was being whose whore? Did Teddy just say…? 'His father'? Therefore, that meant Remus was… with Voldemort? Wait. Did Harry hear it right? Voldemort?? Voldemort and Remus?? Remus and Voldemort??

"Um… I… didn't get what…?" Harry mumbled as his brain still trying to process the information and making some deduction.

Teddy cried out in irritation. "YOU HEARD ME CLEAR!! HE WAS VOLDEMORT'S SLUT AND HE ENJOYED IT!!"

"Teddy… Remus wasn't a Death Eater." Kingsley spoke out. "And so, that would be impossible for him to be… well, Voldemort's… whore…"

"I SAW IT!!" Teddy's voice rose, as the adults didn't gave him any answer. "I SAW IT IN MY DREAM!!"

"Teddy, it just a dream…" Harry said, trying to calm down the metamorphmagus.

"DON'T TELL ME IT JUST A DREAM!!" Teddy grunted in annoyance. He then took a deep breath to calm himself. "I've made mistake talking with you two!! You wouldn't tell me the truth!!" He then turned back and slammed the door, leaving the two adults in confusion.

"… Perhaps, that was the reason why…" muttered Kingsley, more to himself after Teddy had leaving the room.

"What?" Harry turned his head sideways as he heard what Kingsley just said. His brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? What reason?"

Kingsley looked up to Harry. "Do you remember the time when Dumbledore gave Remus a mission to stay underground with the werewolves?" Harry gave the Minister a nod, but still didn't get the point. "Remus had doing his mission for about three months, but he didn't get what Dumbledore wanted. Then, in one of the Order's meeting, he was there, looked paler and literally shaking. What questioned us was the fact that he didn't bring any news from the werewolves or from Voldemort's side. Dumbledore said that Remus's mission was over and Remus would stay at the headquarters. Moody insisted on Dumbledore to keep Remus on his mission, but then… Dumbledore got angry. Really angry."

"Dumbledore? I never saw him angry before…" Harry muttered.

Kingsley shook his head. "Me too. That was the first time I saw him angry like that. I still remember what he said to Moody that time. Dumbledore said, 'If I said it was finished, then it finished. You didn't know what he'd been through in that place!!'"

"He said that? So, what Teddy just said…" Harry turned his head toward the place where Teddy stood a minute ago. He turned his face back to Kingsley with disbelieved reflected on his face. "So it was true? What Teddy just said was true? And… Dumbledore knew about that?"

"Guess so…"

Harry dropped his body the chair on the opposite side of Kingsley. "Why? Why Remus did that?"

"Well… Remus was so dedicated to the Order. He would do anything to help the Order. Anything…"

* * *

Teddy slammed the front door of his house. He still couldn't believe what he just saw in his dream. His father and Voldemort… Teddy grabbed a fistful of his own hair in frustration. He stormed in to the kitchen, the place where he could find his grandmother in the afternoon, preparing dinner. He entered the kitchen room, hoping to be greeting by Andromeda's warming hug, but no one was there.

Teddy explored the kitchen room, hoping to find something that would tell him where his grandmother is, until he found a note on the table. He picked up the note, read it for himself, and putted it back after he read it. "Shopping at Diagon Alley for dinner… Great. Now I'm alone in this house…"

Teddy just filled his glass with water, when someone rang the bell of the front door. Teddy sighed. He then placed the glass on the counter and walked to the front door. He peeked through the peeking hole on the door and found his grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, smiling at him. Teddy unlocked the door and opened it. He didn't know that he was in for a big surprise.

Before Teddy could say hi to his grandfather, a rough hand grabbed his throat and pushed him to the nearest wall, pinning him hard on the wall.

"Well, well. The cub is growing up now." said the stranger.

Teddy tried to control himself not to vomit. He could smell blood and sweat from the stranger that made him sick. Though he wanted to vomit, he could not do that. The stranger's hand was around his neck, cutting his air supply. Who is this stranger anyway?

"Fenrir, stop it!" Lucius said. "We should not harm the boy."

Fenrir? Fenrir Greyback? The prisoner that had run away from Azkaban?

Greyback drew his face closer to Teddy's and examined the young man before him in amusement. The awful stench of blood was getting stronger as Greyback moved closer to Teddy. "He looks like his father, don't you think, Lucius?" Greyback said in amusement. Teddy could see there was a glint of joy and pleasure in Greyback's eyes. Greyback ran his rough tongue on Teddy's cheek and smirked. "Taste like his father, too."

Teddy reached out for his wand in his jeans pocket before he passed out for loosing air. He took it out unnoticed and pointed it toward Greyback and choked out a spell.

"… _S_… _Stupefy_!!"

Greyback's body flew backward as the spell hit him square on his stomach. Teddy fell to the floor, panting hard. He collected his strength and stood up. He ran to the living room where Andromeda putted the emergency Portkey. The Portkey would bring him to the Grimmauld Place, the house of Potters.

"Filthy brat!!" Greyback growled in anger as he rose to his feet and ran after Teddy.

Teddy conjured everything around him to block Greyback in vain. He even didn't care that he used Andromeda's favorite china wears to block Greyback and said wears were destroyed with a swift of wand from Greyback. Teddy finally got the living room and scattered the place to find the Portkey, but he didn't found it. When he was getting panic, he remembered that Andromeda had replaced it. It was now on the third floor, between Teddy's bedroom and Andromeda's bedroom.

Teddy rushed himself to the third floor and cursed himself for not remembering it sooner. He was climbing the stairs when Greyback spotted him. He muttered a spell and a thin rope erupted from the tip of his wand. The rope caught Teddy's wrists and tied it together to his back. Another rope was wrapping around his ankles, tied it together securely. Teddy lost his balance and dropped to the floor.

"Finally…" Greyback climbed up the stairs, followed with Lucius. "You shouldn't run like that, pup!" Greyback reached Teddy's hair and pulled it hard, making the metamorphmagus screamed in pain.

"Let me go, you fucking monster!"

A hand flew across Teddy's cheek, slapping him hard.

"What a dirty mouth you have there, pup!" Greyback pulled Teddy's hair harder, making the said boy whimpered in pain. Greyback pulled Teddy into a kneeling position. "You should learn how to put your mouth for a better use." Teddy looked in horror as Greyback's free hand creeping on his trouser and grabbing for the zipper.

"Greyback, stop it!"

Lucius stepped forward, giving the werewolf a warning look. "We are here to pick him up, not to have pleasure with him! If you don't like him to insult you, just gag him!"

"Grandpa…" Teddy's eyes darted toward Lucius, begging the older Malfoy to release him. Lucius just looked at him coldly and moved away.

"You heard your 'grandpa', Lupin." Greyback sneered. "I hate it when people insult me." He conjured a strap of black satin. Teddy tried to fight back, but it was useless. Greyback gripped his hair too tight, giving Teddy no opportunity to move his head, even an inch. Greyback tied the strap around Teddy's mouth.

"Fenrir, we're ready to go." Lucius called.

"In a minute." Greyback conjured another strap and smirked. "We don't want you to know where we are going." Ignoring Teddy's muffled voice of protest; Greyback tied another strap of black satin, covering Teddy's eyes. Greyback sneered, quite happy with his work and said, "We are set, Lucius."

"Good. Grab him and we'll Dissapparate soon." Lucius said, preparing his wand.

Greyback took Teddy's elbow not too gently, digging his long fingernail deep into the metamorphmagus flesh, earning a muffled scream of pain. They counted until three and they Dissapparated to the place Teddy didn't know.

* * *

**A/N :** Anyway, send me your review! What do you think about this chapter? Let me know!!

**NEXT CHAPTER : **Harry and his friends are off to save Teddy. Meanwhile, Lucius and Greyback had their old Lord back into life. What about Teddy? Is he dead? Find out at next chapter!!


End file.
